Photos From Yesterday
by DarkDefender89
Summary: Songs tell a story. What's Lana's story? This is NOT a oneshot! Title might change though!
1. Chapter 1

Her dark brown hair blew behind her. It was as if her hair was a separate being, somehow entranced by the blustery wind. It stood behind her, each strand dancing, somehow with a subtle grace piercing the icy atmosphere. On her face were two eyeballs staring in the opposite direction, mesmerized by the constant traffic and the hazy gray sky. It was going to rain any minute. She shivered, even though she was not cold.

She wore a black shirt and loose black jeans, but no one died. A beaded black pearl necklace caressed her fair skin. She sighed and looked down at the ground and started walking. She could have taken the limo, but she didn't want to. She wanted to escape for a while; she needed time to think things over. She thought back to the conversation:

_oOoO "But it's cold outside. I don't want you getting hurt."_

_Fake. So fake. Why had she fallen for it? He had only wanted her to hurt somewhere else. Did he really think that he could go on pretending to love her? Did he really think it could suffice?_

"_You can't control me, Lex," she had said, staring into his pastel blue eyes. They were so transparent; she almost laughed at the subtle irony. The soul penetrated the flesh, stretching at hidden depths unknown to the world. His eyes in particular were so deceiving. But she had believed him. She had fallen in love with him. But it wasn't real. She realized that now. Too late; it was too late._

"_I don't want to control you, Lana. I want to love you," he said._

"_Then start," she had said._

"_I already do. I love you with all my heart. There's nothing more I want than to be with you forever….."_

_He sounded so phony._

"_No you don't. You just want to hurt Clark," she had said._

"_What the hell does Clark have to do with this?" Lex screamed, throwing a chair at her. It couldn't hurt her (physically, at least), but he didn't know that. "You don't still love him, do you?" Lex continued._

_Maybe she did._

"_I don't know," Lana said, staring at the ground. The tile floor was cold, and Lana was feeling more and more uncomfortable. Maybe her love for Lex was only on the surface. Maybe it wasn't even real. But she was still drawn to his oval-shaped face and his bald head and his blue eyes, even though she didn't want to be. He had her mesmerized, in a bad way. Only God knew how many women he had slept with…how many women he had tricked into feeling this way. Was it all a game for him? Did he have a dark closet filled with millions of voodoo dolls? Was that it? Or did he find someway to use mind control? But it couldn't work on her, anyways…could it? Maybe if he used the meteor rocks. No. Not the meteor rocks. Kryptonite. It was the only thing that could effect her….that could hurt her, or be used to manipulate her….did Lex know that?_

_Probably not. He wasn't physically controlling her. But he was playing a sick little game. And she had fallen for it._

_She had to leave the mansion, get some air. Her brain felt befuddled._

"_Good bye, Lex," she said. She walked out of the mansion, wearing a dark outfit that made her beautiful face resonate even more so, vibrating in such a ghostly, ethereal way. _

_She could still hear the sound of the door slamming shut as she left._

_Why did she love him, when she didn't want to?_

_Maybe she didn't. She didn't feel safe in his arms; she didn't get that warm tingly feeling you're supposed to get when you're in love. She didn't trust him. She didn't really even know who he was. For all she knew, he could be a monster._

_Maybe he was. oOoO_

She continued to walk, staring at the gray sky. She wondered how long she had been out, but unconsciously she knew that it didn't really matter. Maybe she'd never even come back. She didn't belong there. She still had to finish school, anyways.

She averted her stare to a sign. Alas. Finally. A store. She was sick and tired of the bitter cold, even though it wasn't affecting her. Lex had been right about one thing; it _was_ too cold. She couldn't feel the could, but people would get suspicious. They would wonder how she was out and looking perfectly in tact. Just ten minutes ago, it had started snowing. Freezing rain, too.

It was a clothes store. Just what she needed. For someone to recognize that she was the latest Lex girl. She closed her eyes and squinted, and made a mental note, hoping no one would notice her. She reached into her bag and put on a big pair of sunglasses.

None of the clothes racks really interested her. They were boring, blaze, cliché clothes. Lana didn't want to be boring and cliché. Suddenly she paid attention to the radio overhead the store. She listened to the lyrics of the song that was playing:

_She's got her halo and wings_

_Hidden under his eyes_

_But she's an angel for sure_

_She just can't stop telling lies._

_But it's too late for his love_

_Already caught in a trap_

_His angel kiss was a joke_

_And she is not coming back_

_Because heaven sends and heaven takes_

_Crashing cars in his brain_

_Keep him tied up to a dream_

_And only she can set him free_

_And then he says to me_

_Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now_

_Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now_

_Yeah she's got a criminal mind_

_He's got a reason to pray_

_His life is under the gun_

_He's got to hold every day_

_Now he just wants to wake up_

_Yeah, just to prove it's a dream_

_Cause she's an angel for sure_

_But that remains to be seen_

_Because heaven sends and heaven takes_

_Crashing cars in his brain_

_Keep him tied up to a dream_

_And only she can set him free_

_And then he says to me_

_Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now_

_Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now _

_Stupid on the streets of London_

_James Dean in the rain_

_Without her it's not the same_

_The same, the same, but it's alright_

_Because heaven sends and heaven takes_

_Crashing cars in his brain_

_Keep him tied up to a dream_

_And only she can set him free_

_And then he says to me_

_Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now_

_Kill me now, kill me now, kill me now, kill me now_

_Again and again_

By the end of the song, Lana felt like she wanted to scream. She looked in the mirror and she noticed that there were tears in her eyes.

Clark.

That was all she could think about.

Before she had time to embrace herself and calm down, another song came on.

_If you change your mind_

_I'm the first in line_

_Honey I'm still free_

_Take a chance on me_

_If you need me, let me know and I'll be around_

_If you got no place to go when you're feeling down_

_If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

_Take a chance on me  
(That's all I ask of you honey)  
Take a chance on me_

_We can go dancing, we can go walking, as long as we're together  
Listen to some music, maybe just talking, get to know you better  
'Cos you know I've got  
So much that I wanna do, when I dream I'm alone with you  
It's magic  
You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair  
But I think you know  
That I can't let go_

_If you change your mind, I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free   
Take a chance on me  
If you need me, let me know, gonna be around  
If you've got no place to go, if you're feeling down  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free  
Take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie  
If you put me to the test, if you let me try_

_Oh you can take your time baby, I'm in no hurry, know I'm gonna get you_

_You don't wanna hurt me, baby don't worry, I ain't gonna let you_

_Let me tell you now_

_My love is strong enough to last when things are rough_

_It's magic_

_You say that I waste my time but I can't get you off my mind_

_No I can't let go_

_'Cos I love you so_

The music faded and Lana could swear that it was as if the people who were putting up the songs knew she was in the mall. They didn't, of course; it was really just a coincidence, but still, it felt like it was Clark speaking to her.

And then she realized something: she _did _still love Clark. She was still in love with him; there was something magic and strong about his soul. He was always there for her, even when she wasn't "with him", and even after she had said that she hated him. She was mad that he kept secrets from her, but she kept secrets from him, too.

She was drawn to him; he seemed to understand her like no one else did.

All of a sudden she saw a pair of faded blue-jeans with rhinestones (or were they diamonds?) lining the sides of them. She decided to try them on. They were a little bit loose, but they looked good on her. Then she looked at the tag. They were a size 0. She used to take a size 3; the stress of being with Lex (and losing Clark) must have made her lose weight. 'Oh well,' she thought, looking in the mirror. She knew it was probably too vain to admit it, but she looked good. No wonder Clark was still in love with her.

Then she laughed at herself, because of course she wasn't that egotistic. But still, she _did _ look good. She looked at the price tag on the jeans. They were $1068.

Just kidding.

They were $168.39 (the sale price; originally they were $256.99). She decided to splurge and buy them. As she was standing at the checkout counter, she paid attention to the song playing on the loudspeaker:

_Bat your eyes girl. _

_Be otherworldly. _

_Count your blessings. _

_Seduce a stranger. _

_What's so wrong with being happy? _

_Kudos to those who see through sickness...yeah _

_Over and over and over and over... _

_She woke in the morning. _

_She knew that her life had passed her by _

_She called out a warning. _

_Don't ever let life pass you by. _

_I suggest we _

_Learn to love ourselves, _

_Before it's made illegal _

_When will we learn, When will we change _

_Just in time to see it all come down _

_Those left standing will make millions _

_Writing books on ways it should have been _

_She woke in the morning. _

_She knew that her life had passed her by _

_She called out a warning. _

_Don't ever let life pass you by. _

_Floating in this cosmic Jacuzzi _

_We are like frogs oblivious _

_Soon the water starting to boil, _

_Now I flinched and we all float face down _

_She woke in the morning. _

_She knew that her life had passed her by _

_She called out a warning. _

_Don't ever let life pass you by. _

_Pass you by._

"Are you ready to check out, miss?" the clerk asked her, interrupting her pained thoughts.

"What…um, oh yeah, yes," Lana said.

"Caught you in a trance?" the clerk asked.

"What? What do you mean?" Lana asked, looking around.

"You know, the song playing on the loudspeaker. Sometimes, they ring so true that they catch you in a trance," the clerk said.

The clerk had her head-on.

"Yeah, I guess," Lana said quickly, handing the Lex's credit card to the clerk. Just then, she realized what she was doing. Was money the only reason she was with Lex. "No, wait," Lana said. She put the credit card away and opened her wallet. She'd pay in cash; her cash. She wasn't going to Lex's money anymore. She decided that before it was too late, she had to leave him. She had to listen to her heart, before it was too late.

After she bought the jeans, she walked back outside and looked around. She decided she might as well go into the next store. She listened to the song playing on the loudspeaker:

_Hottest finest_

_Everybody wanna be, bearing jewelery,_

_safe in reality, running the city._

_So you wanna be number one?_

_Don't forget where you came from._

_It's not about me and you,_

_it's about the things you do._

_Most guys don't have a clue, material issues._

_How can I make you see,_

_the real things in life are free._

_Hottest, finest_

_(We all need someone)_

_That can show you what you love true is,_

_(Need someone)_

_That will never let you down,_

_(Need someone)_

_To tell you that they love you and always be around._

_You could be the hottest, you could be the finest it don't matter to me._

_You could be the baddest, be the most stylish, you could be rolling in money._

_It don't matter what you got, if you heart is out of love,_

_You could be the hottest, you could be the finest it don't matter to me._

_I don't mind pretty things, wouldn't mind a diamond ring,_

_but trust me I'll be tripling and take what life brings,_

_I gotta do what I do aside, but do what feels right._

_I just wanna keep it real, that's just how I feel._

_It's not about the J-O-B but the _

_R-E-S-P-E-C-T._

_How can I make you see,_

_the real things in life are free._

_hottest, finest_

_(We all need someone)_

_That can show you what you love true is,_

_(Need someone)_

_That will never let you down,_

_(Need someone)_

_To tell you that they love you and always be around._

_You could be the hottest (hottest), you could be the finest (finest),_

_It don't matter to me._

_You could be the baddest, be the most stylish,_

_You could be rolling in money (you could be rolling),_

_It don't matter what you got, if you heart is out of love,_

_You could be the hottest, you could be the finest it don't matter to me._

_If you got it, you don't have to flaunt it,_

_If I don't show it don't mean that I ain't got it,_

_No it don't mean a thing if you ain't got real things,_

_Shoo-wap x7_

_You could be the hottest, you could be the finest, it don't matter to me._

_You could be the baddest, be the most stylish, you could be rolling in money._

_It don't matter what you got (no, no), if you heart is out of love,_

_You could be the hottest (hottest), you could be the finest (finest),_

_It don't matter to me._

_You could be the baddest (baddest), be the most stylish (stylish),_

_You could be rolling in money_

_It don't matter what you got, if you heart is out of love,_

_You could be the hottest, you could be the finest_

_It don't matter to me._

It was creeping her out. It seemed like all of the songs were about the twisted love triangle she was trapped in. Lana looked in the mirror and saw a pale face and haunted eyes. She sighed. She knew she had to leave Lex, but it wasn't going to be easy. He could track her down; make her whole life miserable. He had the money to do that. If he had to, he would kill. She remembered Helen's face all too well. Helen. Lana had done some digging; Lex had dated and "done 'it'" with millions of girls, but as far as she knew, he had actually fallen in love with Helen. When he found out that she tried to kill him, he killed her. Now, it wasn't that straight-out; it was complicated. Lex wouldn't do something that he couldn't get out of. He had his way to obscure things; he had a way to force the world to see with tinted lenses.

But Lana was taking hers off. She saw a white velvet shirt with black polka-dots. She bought it and then left for the store. Just for the fun of it, she decided to use her super-speed. Before she knew it, she was on her way to Smallville.

Smallville? Why was she running to Smallville?

But deep down, she knew the answer to that question.

Clark lived in Smallville. And Lana Lang, the last daughter of Krypton, was still in love with him. Before it was too late, she had to make things right. Lana stared at the sky. Was it only a trick of the mind, or was the sky a little lighter; a little less tinted? Was her head conning her soul, or was the icy rain falling down a little less harshly? Was it just her, or was love-real love-the only thing she needed?

She woke up from her trance to save someone's life. A car was speeding at 60 mph and they were about to crash into the bridge. From the back she pushed the car, causing it to slow down, and then ran away. She smiled to herself, knowing she had just altered someone's life, and that she would never know who it was or what they were going to do next. It didn't matter. Some people would say it did but they were wrong. It only mattered that they were alive. They weren't dead. They had a second chance, whoever they are.

Lana ran the rest of the way to Smallville. She stood amidst the vast farmland and realized that she was wearing the outfit that she had just bought. She found herself on the Kent Farm…..


	2. Chapter 2

Lana stood at the door of the Kent farm. She braced herself and sighed. 'Here goes nothing,' she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and walked up to the door, trying to look confident. She rang the doorbell.

It wasn't Clark that came to the door. It was Martha. "Oh, Lana, hi, what brings you here?"

"Um, Mrs. Kent….I…I…I was just looking for Clark," Lana said.

"Oh," Mrs. Kent said, sounding a little surprised. "Did something happen?"

Lana wasn't sure if she should tell Clark's mother what happened. But maybe she should. "Uh….Lex through a chair at me. He's been, uh….doing it for a while," Lana said, shaking a little bit.

"Oh my God," Mrs. Kent said, "Are you alright….do you have bruises? Are you going to end the relationship?"

Lana hesitated. Of course she didn't have bruises. Lex probably thought she did; he was probably grinning to himself at the fact (well, fiction) that he could hurt Lana and get away with it. But Lana didn't have physical bruises. She was Kryptonian. But she couldn't tell Mrs. Kent that. It wasn't really that she didn't trust her. Clark's mother didn't even know aliens existed; she'd probably die of shock. Lana looked around, gazing at the never-ending sky. It was so vast, and it vibrated with a mystical beauty even though it was gray. No, Lana didn't have physical bruises, but her soul; her soul could get bruised just as easily as the human soul could. Maybe _more_ easily, because she was stronger and she had bigger burdens on her shoulder. But maybe she could tell Mrs. Kent? There was something inside of her screaming that it was okay; that she couldn't let it stay boiling inside of her. The only person who knew she was Kryptonian was Nell. You see, it is kind of a long story, but to put it short, there was a meteor shower two years before the so-called first meteor shower. Lana and her parents and their sister Nell had landed on Earth; they were refugees from a warring planet, trying to escape an almost inevitable death. But two years later a second meteor shower struck, and Lana's parents died anyways. Nell almost died, from meteorite poisoning, but she survived. Yes, Nell was Kryptonian too. But she lived far away now, out of Lana's world. Lana hadn't seen Nell since Nell moved away in her junior year of high school and Lana moved in with Chloe's family.

"Um, it's complicated," Lana said.

"How could it be complicated?" Mrs. Kent asked.

"I'm not sure if I can say. But, anyways, Lex _thinks_ I have bruises," Lana said charily.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Kent asked.

Lana looked into Mrs. Kents eyes. "I don't know. But something tells me that I should tell Clark before I tell you," Lana said softly, assure of herself.

"Okay, if that's what you want," Mrs. Kent said.

"It is. Do you know where he is?" Lana asked.

"Oh….he's at…the Daily Planet, with Chloe, I think," Mrs. Kent said.

"Oh," Lana said, surprised, "Is he…is he…I mean, is he dating Chloe?"

"No, of course not!!!!" Martha said, laughing. "Wh…" Martha was about to ask why but then she realized it would be awkward; she realized that Lana was still in love with Clark.

Lana smiled. Maybe destiny did play a hand in fate. Lana super sped to the Daily Planet; most people might not recognize her too-quick exit, but Martha had a trained-eye….


	3. Chapter 3

Clark sat in the chair in the Daily Planet, staring intently at Chloe's computer screen. He wished he could make sense of everything surrounding him. Everything was hazy.

"Do you think Lex is involved with this?" Chloe asked.

Of course Lex was involved with it. When wasn't he involved with it? Whenever something freaky happened, Lex showed up. It was never directly Lex, but he was always there, behind the scenes, lurking in the shadows, directing things. You could say that some of the meteor freaks were the good guys; while the rest were Lex's puppets.

"33.1? Sure, Lex is involved with 33.1. But this has nothing to do with 33.1," Clark said.

"What do you think it is, then?" Chloe asked, staring at the computer screen. There was a photo of a girl with long, alabaster hair and black eyes. Her skin was so pale that she almost looked like a ghost. There was only one problem. Her body was missing. Jagged, dirty blood lined her slender neck. It was if her head had been sawed off and placed in a candy bowl as a center-piece for the dinner table.

"Someone had to have staged this. She can't have been a real girl. Her beauty is too…ethereal, too doll-like," Clark said.

"Is someone falling for the dead-girl?" Chloe teased.

"No," Clark said.

"Hey, can't you take a tease?" Chloe said.

"Let's get back to work," Clark said, trying to evade the subject of _love_. As long as he didn't think about it, and as long as he didn't talk about it, he was fine. But mention the L word….and the _other_ L word came to mind….Lana….Lana…..

"Well, what do _you _think happened?" Chloe asked bluntly.

All they knew were the facts: that four people had been killed so far. Chloe, being a reporter, somehow managed to take a picture of this one. The better question was: was ghost-girl the victim, or the murderer?

"I don't know, I just wish there was some way I could stop it from happening again……." Clark started, but he was interrupted by an abrupt wind. Then they heard someone knocking on the door.

Chloe reluctantly got up and opened the door.

"Lana….." she said, obviously surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I…I…uh, is Clark here?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, why?" Chloe asked.

"Can I talk to him? In private, I mean?" Lana asked.

"I don't own him, Lana. Of course," Chloe said. Chloe looked around, and then she said, "Oh yeah, I just remembered…I left something in my car…I'll be right back…."

Maybe she was a little bit too obvious. Anyways, it didn't matter anyways.

"So…Lana…what brings you here?" Clark asked. He couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a new outfit.

"I…I just got into a fight with Lex. I think…I have to end it with him. He…he hits me, Clark…but, but…I have no evidence….I don't know what to do, he won't just let me walk out like that, what if he finds out how he can really hurt me…." Lana started saying, talking fast in a panicky voice.

"Hey, calm down, slow down, everything will be alright," Clark said.

"How do you know that?" Lana asked, wiping a tear from her eye with her brand-new shirt.

"Can I see the bruises?" Clark asked.

"There aren't any," Lana said.

"What do you mean? I thought you said that he hit you…." Clark started.

"Clark…." Lana started, "Do you remember how, when we were together, I was always bugging you to tell me your secret?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Clark asked.

"Well, I was being a hypocrite. I was…I was afraid that what you saw would scare you, freak you out…and that it would change the way you feel about me," Lana said.

"Nothing could ever do that," Clark said.

"You mean…you mean…you still love me?" Lana asked.

"I'll always love you, Lana. That will never change," Clark said softly.

Clark stared into Lana's rich chocolate eyes. They were beautiful, just like her soul. "I still love you, Clark. Even when I was with Lex….I don't know…it's hard to explain…..it's like he had a voodoo doll for me or something. But Lex can't take all the blame," Lana said.

"Well," Clark said, "You said you were being a hypocrite…does that mean…that you have a secret too?"

"I do," Lana said, staring into Clark's emerald eyes.

"You don't have to tell me, if…" Clark said.

"No….I do….if this is going to work. This is our third time around, Clark. We have to make it work this time." Lana paused, staring at the ceiling. She continued, "Remember our first date? Well, we said it wasn't really a date, but it felt like one. I asked you how you knew so much, and you said it was magic, and then you asked me to pick a card, and you guessed correctly…it was the three of hearts…." Lana let her voice trail off.

She continued. "Anyways…Clark….the first time I saw you, before we were in high school even, I knew we were meant to be. I didn't understand why…all I knew and all I know now is that I'm still in love with you."

"I love you too, Lana," Clark said, "I always have."

"I know," Lana said.

"Listen," Lana said, "There's something I have to tell you. I've been afraid to, but I'm not going to be afraid anymore. Meet me at…."

"….what about my barn…." Clark continued.

"….at midnight," Lana finished.

The sealed the deal with a kiss.

Just as Lana was about to leave the room, the song "Whole Again" started playing on the loudspeaker:

If you see me walking down the street,

staring at the sky and dragging my two feet

you just pass me by

It still makes me cry

you can make me whole again.

if you see with another guy

laughing and joking trying to get by

I won't put you down

coz I want you around

you can make me whole again.

Looking back on where we first met,

I can not escape and I can not forget,

baby you are the one

you still turn me on

you can make me whole again.

Time is layin heavy on my heart

seems I've got too much of it since we've been apart,

my friends make me smile if only for while,

you can make me whole again.

Looking back on where we first met,

I can not escape and I can not forget,

baby you are the one

you still turn me on

you can make me whole again.

For now I'll have to wait,

but baby, if you change your mind

don't be too late,

'cos I just can't go on,

it's already been too long,

but you can make me whole again.

Looking back on where we first met,

I can not escape and I can not forget,

baby you are the one

you still turn me on

you can make me whole again.

ooh

Looking back on where we first met,

I can not escape and I can not forget,

baby you are the one

you still turn me on

you can make me whole again.

baby you're the one,

you still turn me on

you can make me whole again

"I swear, the songs are out to get me," Lana said.

"What do you mean?" Clark asked.

"Almost every song I've heard today…it seemed like they were about our twisted love triangle," Lana said.

"Triangle? Are you sure it's not a pentagon?" Clark joked.

"_Not_ funny," Lana said. They kissed again and then walked out the door. "Don't forget about midnight," she called out as she was leaving.

About two minutes later, Chloe walked back in. She noticed, of course, that Clark's mood had changed.

Chloe walked over to her computer and stared at the bodiless head. She had a theory, but it was too crazy, even for Smallville…..


End file.
